shironeko meet kuroneko
by Kudaranai
Summary: what if it's mikan who's been in the acedemy since she was ten? what if Mikan meets Natsume one day and they start doing missions together. are they falling in love? my first story sorry i really suck in summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Man everyone is so damn noisy. Why can't they just shut up?? I was walking along the corridor with my best friend Imai Hotaru when suddenly…..

" MIKAN-SAMA!!"

" MARRY ME MIKAN-SAMA"

"NO ME I'M MUCH BETTER THEN HIM!"

Omg. Man why don't they just shut their big fat mouths? It's not like I date guys. Everyone should know that by now I mean hello? I hate guys.

"Ohayo! my wonderful students!" our gay teacher Narumi said.

"Ohayo sensei"

'Today we are going to have 2 new handsome new guys. Come in!!"

Just then a handsome guy with messy raven hair and crimson eyes walked in. beside him walked a blond guy with a bunny in his arms. They were hot!.

"KYAAAAAAA!!" all the girls screamed except for Mikan and Hotaru.

**Mikan's pov**

What the heck is all the noise for? Man I was just dozing off. Arghh… I can't stand it anymore.

**Normal pov.**

Narumi was just talking when I couldn't take it anymore.

"SLAM"

Everything went quiet.

"Would you guys SHUT UP?? I'm trying to sleep here!" I shouted angrily.

"Ahem as I was saying before I was interrupted by Ms Sakura we will now introduce the new boys." Narumi said.

All eyes went to the 2 boys except for Mikan.

" Hello Ruka Nogi 15 years old, 3 star, ice and animal pheromone alice, dangerous ability." Said the blond guy.

"tch. Natsume Hyuuga 15years old, special star, fire alice, dangerous ability. Annoy me and die"

Said the raven haired guy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! THEY ARE SO HOT!!" all the girls said except for Mikan.

A dark aura suddenly appeared inside the classroom.

"Come out Persona I know you're here." Hissed Mikan.

"Well done Shiro Neko you sensed my presence even with all these presence hiders on me."

"Hn hurry up what do you want?" Demanded Mikan

"Oh nothing now but usual spot. Mission at 10pm sharp. Don't be late."

With that Persona disappeared.

The class was silent. Everyone was staring at Mikan with worried eyes and some were even thinking about stopping. However Mikan just told them to back off and that she was fine. Everyone loved our brunette even though she didn't show that she cared. She cared about everyone and everyone knew that she was going on missions to protect them. They wished they had their old brunette back.

"Mikan" Hotaru muttered.

(Flashback to when they were 10 years old)

"Ohayo minna-san. How are you today??" shouted our brunette aka Mikan Sakura.

"Shut up baka your going to bring the school down with that voice of yours" said our beloved blackmailer Imai Hotaru.

"Hey no need to be mean Hotaru. It's not my fault I'm naturally loud. It's a habit and I love talking don't you?" babbled Mikan

"Baka. I told you to shut your mouth. Geez I'm going to go death by the age of 11.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu!! That's mean. Your suppose to be feel better not make me feel worse."

"Hurry up the bell just rang and that gay teacher is coming."

The twosome sat down and was just chatting quietly when Narumi sensei walked in.

"Ohayo minna-san! Today is a free day! Mikan please come outside I'd like to talk to you."

"Hai sensei!" I exclaimed.

I walked out with Narumi-sensei and walked into the teacher's lounge, Narumi looked at me and told me that I didn't have only nullification as my alice but also had SECS. Steal Copy Cancel Seal. Suddenly a man wearing a white mask covering his eyes and black clothing walked in.

"Narumi"

"Persona. Mikan this is Persona-sensei he is the teacher for the dangerous ability group. You will now join dangerous ability classes and become special star."

I looked at Persona. I had heard that people who belong to the dangerous ability group had to go on missions.

"What if I don't want to join?

Thanks for reading. so how was it? it's my first story so i'd like some comments and advice. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews really appreciate it!

Chapter 2 of Shironeko meet kuroneko

_Previously_

"What if I don't want to join?"

Reasons

"Well. If you don't join then your friends are going to take the punishment. You don't want that to happen do you now?" Persona purred.

"Don't touch my friends. I'll join this stupid dangerous ability but you can't ever ever hurt my friends."

"Wonderful. You will start attending this class starting from today. Meet at the Northern Forest don't let anybody follow you. Oh and I almost forgot. Wear this mask from now on your codename is Shiro Neko."

With that Person disappeared.

**Narumi's pov.**

Mikan….

I hope she'll be alright. Persona is known to almost kill his students from exhaustion. I hope she'll be alright. Dammit why did I let him take her??

**Mikan's pov.**

That damned Persona. I can't believe he actually threatened my friends…

I guess now I'm a tool for the academy. Well I can't let my emotions get in the way. From now on I'm going to act cold towards everyone including Hotaru.

"I'm sorry everyone….this is the only way I can protect you."

I walked back towards my classroom slowly. I can hear all my fanboys chasing me and yelling after me. I turned around and glared at them.

"Go away. You guys are just stupid little pests. Don't follow me anymore if you don't want to get hurt."

**Normal pov.**

From that day on Mikan drifted away from her friends.

(End of flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Shironeko meets Kuroneko

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. I might not be able to update lately cause I have yearlys coming up. Anyways I try my best to finish the story!

_**At night 10pm .**_

I looked around to see that Persona wasn't here yet. What the hell? Persona's never late. I was just wandering where he was when I felt another presence. The presence wasn't Persona's. tch. I see it's that Natsume Hyuuga guess he though he could tag along. Hm…this will be interesting.

**Natusme's pov.**

Man what sort of dangerous ability type is she? She couldn't even feel my presence following her. Tch. Wait a second… why the heck am I following her?? Oh well.. where is that Persona bastard anyway. He's never been late for a mission in his life( Persona was Natsume's personal trainer before he came to GA)

**Normal pov.**

I slowly began to form an ice dagger in my hands. I made it look like I was just brushing my hair with my hands and then with careful aim I threw it at the place Hyuuga was hiding.

"Come out Hyuuga I know your there. Don't think I didn't know you were hiding behind my Sakura Tree"

I watched with satisfaction as Hyuuga fell out of the tree. However he seemed as nimble as a cat. He fell on his feet.

Hyuuga smirked at me and then said.

"Tch. Impressive and here I was feeling that you never knew I was here. Well I guess I know who you are. Let me guess Mikan Sakura!"

"Well what are you my personal stalker? Why are you here?" I sneered.

I formed another ice dagger in my hands.

"I was called by Persona saying that I had a mission. Got a problem with that?"

**Natsume's pov**

Shit she's hot! Dammit I can't think like this. But what can I say? I just want to kiss her….

Wait a minute what did I just say? Bad thoughts bad thoughts shoo! But I can't help it. Should I try my luck? Hehe. Let's tease her a bit.

**Normal pov.**

I watched as I saw him struggling to keep he's emotions in check. He looked kinda cute… No I did not just think that. Dammit. Where's Persona.

I was looking around and saw Hyuuga walking towards me as if I might just disappear. I glared at him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Mikan your cute. How would you like to go out with me?"

"Your crazy who would want to go out with you?"

"I know you do"

Hyuuga started to walk towards me again slowly.

"Get away from me Hyuuga!"

I got into my fighting stance and formed multiple daggers in my hand.

I was just about to throw them at him when I sensed Persona.

"PERSONA GET YOUR SORRY BUT HERE NOW!!"

I saw Persona walking out and he was smirking! You heard me smirking!! What sort of teacher is this guy. Dammit if I wasn't wearing this mask I'd punch his smug face. Ok calm calm.

"Where have you been Persona?"

"Shiro Neko is that how you greet you sensei?"

Arghhhh!! Man he's getting on my nerves. Just one little ice dagger might do the trick. Hm….(Evil laughter).

"Shire Neko stop daydreaming! Now pay attention. From now on Kuro Neko is going to be you partner. You will go on missions together. Help each other out and also never and I repeat NEVER abandon each other. You two are our best agents and we can't afford to lose you guys. Do you understand?"

"Tch whatever."

"Hn…"

"Well Shiro Neko your mission is to go to the AAO's Head Quarters and bring back a disk containing all information about the employees of the AAO. Kuro Neko you are to accompany Shiro Neko and you must do whatever she says no excuses"

"Tch whatever."

"Be back by 12 dismissed"

I grabbed Hyuuga's hands and teleported to the AAO's HQ only to discover that we were surrounded. I decided to put them to sleep using my voice pheromone alice.

"Oh boys I want you to just lie down on the floor and sleep. Forget that I was ever here. Oh and you over there bring me the CD containing information about the AAO now."

I watched with satisfaction as all the guards did what she told them to do. She smirked when she saw Natsume with that stunned look on his face. I saw that he looked angry, frustrated and confused. The man I told to bring the CD came over and gave me the CD and then went down and lay down to sleep. It was way too easy to get the CD. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Oh well guess it can't be helped. I decided to teleport when spasm of pain shot through me.

Shit! Dammit why did my alice shape have to be the fourth shape. My body was racked with pain and I fell down to my knees and coughed up blood.

"MIKAN!!"

**Natsume's pov**

I watched as Mikan suddenly fell down to her knees and coughed up blood. Oh no! it can't be that her alice shape is the same as mine.

"MIKAN!"

**Normal pov.**

Oh well can't be helped.

"Oy! We have to walk back seems like I can't use anymore alice. Come on hurry up!"

"Mikan! Are you ok?? You have the fourth shape alice don't you! You shouldn't be doing any missions! Dammit you idiot why do you do them!!"

"Don't you ever breathe a word to the others otherwise your toast do you understand?"

With that I started running back towards the school when suddenly…

"BANG BANG BANG!!"

I fell down to the floor and lay there as I watched my blood slowly dripping down my side..

"Shit!"

Hey thanks for all those reviews I'll try my best in trying to finish this fanfic thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Ok hey peoplz

I know I havn't updated yet but I will soon considering the Christmas holidays coming up so like starting from the 15th I will write as many chapters as I can!!

Thanks for all the reviews plz keep reading

shironeko


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know that I said I will update on the 15th but I feel slack considering you guys waited so I here is chap.4^^

_Review_

**Natsume's pov**

I watched as Mikan suddenly fell down to her knees and coughed up blood. Oh no! it can't be that her alice shape is the same as mine.

"MIKAN!"

**Normal pov.**

Oh well can't be helped.

"Oy! We have to walk back seems like I can't use anymore alice. Come on hurry up!"

"Mikan! Are you ok??? You have the fourth shape alice don't you! You shouldn't be doing any missions! Dammit you idiot why do you do them!!!"

"Don't you ever breathe a word to the others otherwise your toast do you understand?"

With that I started running back towards the school when suddenly…

"BANG BANG BANG!!!"

I fell down to the floor and lay there as I watched my blood slowly dripping down my side..

"Shit!"

Chapter 4- Shironeko meet Kuroneko

I fell heavily to the ground as I saw blood drip slowly down my hips. I felt numb and I blacked out .

2hours later

I woke up to see white ceiling and the smell medicine in the air. Tch… seems like I fainted. Dammit I should have been more careful.. wait a second…

OH SHIT!!!!!! I need to give report to Persona or he's going to hurt my friends!!! No I struggled to get up when I felt firm hands push me back down. I looked up to see mesmerizing crimson eyes.

**Natsume's pov**

I saw mikan trying to get up and I pushed her back down.

Don't worry baka I already reported to Persona. He said you don't have a mission next week and to be more careful next time.

**Normal pov**

Tch.. whatever

I got out of the bed and went straight to my room. When the news gets out that I've been hurt all my fans will come better be on the safe side. With that I walked out of the room and I heard that Hyuuga guy calling me.

NEXT DAY

SLAM!

Everyone was quiet as I walked into the classroom. I saw Yuu approach me

"um….Sakura-san a-are you o-ok w-we h-heard t-t-that you g-g-ot hit by a b-b-bullet." Stammered Yuu

Tch I'm fine go away

I walked to my spot at the back and put started to read my manga. I could feel everyones eyes on me. If they don't take their eyes on me in 3seconds I swear I will blow…..

1…..

2….

THRE….

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the girl population not including me and hotaru screamed

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHUT THE HELL UP ARE YOU GUYS HAMSTERS OR HUMAN BEINGS?????

Everyone was silent. Geez is it seriously that hard to shut their mouths???? I decided to sleep and I was sleeping during Jin Jin's class when I sensed something flying towards me. Without looking up I caught the chalk and threw it back to Jin Jin and heard a satisfying clunk.

That would teach him from messing with Mikan Sakura. Suddenly someone screeched.

"That's it Sakura you are going down!!! Just because your in the dangerous ability does not mean you can act all high and mighty. Everyone knows your after Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama. And I'm warning to Sakura stay away from my Natsume-sama" screeched Permy

Shut up permy I never asked for your opinion and after your Natsume-sama puh-lease I could make him do anything I want without breaking sweat. Would you like me to demonstrate?

"Natsume-chan come here and give me a kiss." Said Mikan seductively.

Everyone watched in surprise as Natsume came over and kissed Mikan. Mikan laughed as she watched Permy turning red with anger.

"SAKURA!!!! THAT DOES IT. YOU TOUCHED MY NATSUME AND I'M GOING TO MAKE U PAY BIG TIME!!" Mikan watched with amusement as Permy charged at her and attempted multiple punches and kicks.

Tired of this nonsense Mikan hit Permy on her nerve spot and caught her before she could fall.

Anyone who wants to taste what Permy tasted come here and I'll give it to you.

"Mikan stop this remember why your in the dangerous ability class please don't be like this" begged Hotaru

Mikans eyes softened as she looked at Hotaru

"Sorry Hotaru I was acting a bit rash. Sorry."

With hard eyes Mikan went back to her seat and sat there and fell asleep . Jinno woke up and resumed teaching and he made sure not to piss Mikan off again otherwise he would pay the consequences.

Sorry guys this one was really really random. Can you guys give me any ideas? Onegai. Thanks guys please comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys~ **

**Thanks for everyone who has read my fanfic Shironeko meet Kuroneko.**

**For the people who don't know shironeko means white cat as kuroneko means black cat.**

**Anyways if anyone has ideas for my stories plz pm me^^**

**Thanks anyways lets start~!**

_Review_

"_SAKURA!!!! THAT DOES IT. YOU TOUCHED MY NATSUME AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY BIG TIME!!" Mikan watched with amusement as Permy charged at her and attempted multiple punches and kicks. _

_Tired of this nonsense Mikan hit Permy on her nerve spot and caught her before she could fall. _

_Anyone who wants to taste what Permy tasted come here and I'll give it to you._

"_Mikan stop this remember why your in the dangerous ability class please don't be like this" begged Hotaru_

_Mikans eyes softened as she looked at Hotaru_

"_Sorry Hotaru I was acting a bit rash. Sorry."_

_With hard eyes Mikan went back to her seat and sat there and fell asleep . Jinno woke up and resumed teaching and he made sure not to piss Mikan off again otherwise he would pay the consequences._

Shironeko meet Kuroneko ch. 5

**AAO GUARDS POV.**

The air around us filled with malice. We could sense the dark aura someone was emitting. Suddenly a girl about the age of 15 started to struggle towards us. She had brunette hair reaching her waist and a white cat mask.

"please help me…..i tried and escape the GA people and they s-s-shot me…."

All the guards ran towards her. They asked if she was alright. They looked at her face and realised immediately who she was.

"GET BACK THE SHIRONEKO NUMBER 1 AGENT OF GA!!!"

Too late they had seen her face. Everyone knew if you were close enough to see her face you were dead.

"ARGGG……."

**FLASH BACK**

"Shironeko Kuroneko your mission is to retrieve a student who was kidnapped by the AAO. Her name is Aoi Hyuuga." Stated persona in a cold voice.

I watched as Hyuuga's eyes grew big with astonishment. Tch. Must be his sister.

"Hyuuga" mikan said with her bangs covering her eyes "do exactly what I tell you got it? I don't care if your sister is 1meter in front of us. You are NOT to jump out and get her got it?"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET THE ONLY FAMILY YOU GOT LEFT TO BE KIDNAPPED??? WELL?? DO YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!" shouted Natsume.

"yes I do know what it feels like…… I know what it's like to get your only family kid…."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! HAVE YOU EVER LIVED IN A HOME WHERE YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER WERE KILLED BY THE EXACT PERSON WHO KIDNAPPED YOUR LITTLE SISTER???"

" YES I DO KNOW!!! MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THE DAMN AAO AS WELL AS MY PARENTS!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YOU IDIOT. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME WHEN YOU DON'T! NOW JUST LISTEN TO ME. IF YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY YOUR GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!????"

Finally Hyuuga calmed down. We strategized. I would act like I was attacked by GA and then exterminate the guards. Then me and Hyuuga would go into the building. I would find his little sister and we will rescue her. However if Hyuuga let his emotions in the way I would teleport him back to GA.

**End of flashback.**

I motioned for Hyuuga to get out. We stealthily went inside the AAO HQ. I used my x-ray alice. I found Aoi was in the last room at the back of the hall. I motioned towards it. Hyuuga was running towards the door. I looked down and saw some lasers.

"Shit…." I cursed.

I ran towards Hyuuga and grabbed him just as he was about to step on the laser. I looked into his eyes and I saw anger and sadness.

"Hyuuga I told you if your emotions get in the way I will teleport you back to HQ understand?" I whispered urgently

Hyuuga took a deep breath and nodded.

I studied the laser and saw that it was attached to the security camera.

**Natsume's pov. **

I saw Mikan indication that Aoi was trapped in the last door of the hall.

I was racing towards it when Mikan suddenly stopped me.

I looked at her in anger and frustration and saw that she too could see my emotions.

She said I had to keep my emotions in check.

I understood… one false move and we're both dead. I have to trust her. I know that she was affected by what I said to her at HQ. I felt bad about that.

I watched as she checked the lasers.

**Normal pov.**

I quickly disconnected the lasers.

Suddenly…..

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! CAPTURE THE INTRUDERS!**

"SHOOT!"

"Natsume you go get Aoi! I'll fight the guards."

I raced around the corner and saw tons of AAO guards. I used my wind alice infused with the water alice. I hit them with full force. Behind them came another load of guards. I kept using my wind alice.

"NATSUME HURRY UP!!!!" I screamed telepathically to him.

I could feel the toll of my alice taking place. My vision started to get blurry. Shoot….. I can't faint like last time. I need to protect Aoi and Natsume…..

Gosh I never knew I would have to use this alice… oh well….

I started to use the water alice. I made water balloons around them and didn't make the water balloons disappear until all of them had suffocated.

I felt a pang in my chest and felt nauseas. I saw Natsume running towards me….

"Na….tsu…..me….."

"H-hurry come on we n-need to get o-out of here. G-grab my hand"

I watched as they both grabbed my hand. I activated my teleport alice and then went to GA HQ.

As usual Persona was waiting in the DA training room.

"Well well well…. seems like our shironeko took a beating" smirked Persona

"Shut up Persona otherwise I wont be the only person taking a beating got it?"

I glared at Persona and read his mind.

"Damn that Sakura. She's scary when she glares like that. Gosh what is her problem?"

"Yes Persona what is my problem?? I asked casually

"Tch. Nothing."

"Missioned accomplished. Rescued Aoi Hyuuga from HQ of AAO" stated Natsume

I looked at Aoi the first time I saw her. '

I walked towards her. I saw her flinch and saddened in the inside.

"Hey Aoi. How are you feeling." I said in a gentle voice.

She looked at me with a shocked expression. With a glance I could tell immediately she was a gentle, shy and caring girl.

"I'm fine t-t-thank you. T-thank you for saving me. C-can I call you onee -chan?"

I smiled at her. A true smile. The first smile I smiled for 5years. I had lost my smile when I first became a DA student.

**Natsume pov**

I resisted the urge to pull Aoi back from Mikan. I had seen what she was capable of. I thought she was a danger to Aoi. Suddenly I saw Mikan smile.

I blushed. She looked like an angel from heaven.

I hid my blush with my bangs.

**Normal pov.**

"Aoi-chan would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked gently

Aoi-chan looked at me with gentle eyes. I saw trust in them mixed with many emotions like happiness, gentleness, innocence and love….

That was the first time anyone had ever looked at me with love. I finally felt happy. I had made a new friend as well as someone I knew I could trust. I felt amazed. I hadn't felt this ever since Youichi was killed…..

_**Flash back.**_

_Shironeko your missions is to rescue one of the primary divisons student. _

_I looked into Persona's eyes and for some reason saw pity as well as wariness in them._

"_What is it Persona?" I asked in a annoyed voice._

"_Tch. I can't believe the principal actually gave you this mission. You are to rescue….Youichi…..Sakura. he is located at the HQ of AAO. Be careful however there are many…."_

_Before Persona could finish I was already racing towards AAO HQ. _

_Damn them…. They dared to touch my little brother. They will PAY!!!!!!!!_

_My eyes turned crimson and my brunette length hair suddenly turned the color of blood. _

_I wondered…. Was this the secret alice that I possessed…? Then I knew. Yes it was. It was the alice of the gods. So it turns out I was chosen to be the favorable daughter of the Kami-sama_

_I arrived at AAO HQ._

_I didn't bother to check for any security. All I could see was red. Anger took control of my body. I used wind alice._

_I created wind scythes and killed without mercy. _

_I found my little brother. He was in very bad condition. How dared they!!!!. They will pay with their lives._

_I carried my little brother and raced towards them. _

_I accidently dropped Youichi._

_BANG BANG BANG!!!_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOUICHI!!!!!!!!"_

_That night it rained blood as Mikan lost control of her alice and killed all the guards. Somehow or another she teleported back to GA with her brothers body._

_For the whole week no-one saw Mikan. _

_She blamed herself for her brother's death. She vowed she would exterminate the AAO even if it cost her her life._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Sure onee –chan. If it's ok with Natsume anii-sama…"

She looked questionably at Natsume.

"Sure buriko. I come with you."

I walked to my special star room and brought Aoi with me. Natsume just followed closely.

"Aoi go inside I just need to talk to Mikan for a moment." Stated Natsume.

I sighed. I guess he did notice when I called him Natsume. This is going to be troublesome.

"So Mikan. You finally called me Natsume." He smirked.

"tch…. Shut up"

I started to walk to my room when Natsume suddenly grabbed me and spun me around.

"I don't think so Mikan"

I blushed.

He leaned forward and suddenly kissed me.

I gasped with astonishment. His lips were soft and gentle…WAIT what was I thinking?

He leaned away and smirked.

"I see you enjoyed that Mikan…"

I covered my blush with my hair.

I pushed him away and went inside.

To be continued……….

Hey guys thank for reading once again!!!

Phew finally finished. That's the longest chapter I've ever written.

Hope you guys liked it!!! 

Plz keep supporting me guys

Plz comment thanks^^

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Let's start 2009 with bright smiles

It's a new year everyone^^ 

Shironeko


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

"_So Mikan. You finally called me Natsume." He smirked._

"_tch…. Shut up"_

_I started to walk to my room when Natsume suddenly grabbed me and spun me around._

"_I don't think so Mikan"_

_I blushed._

_He leaned forward and suddenly kissed me._

_I gasped with astonishment. His lips were soft and gentle…WAIT what was I thinking?_

_He leaned away and smirked._

"_I see you enjoyed that Mikan…"_

_I covered my blush with my hair._

_I pushed him away and went inside._

_To be continued………._

**Chapter 7- Shironeko meet Kuroneko**

"onee-chan are you ok? Do you have a fever your red in the face" question Aoi in a caring voice

"Don't worry Aoi-chan I'm fine" I replied gently with a smile. " lets get you cleaned up ok?"

I took Aoi gently to the bath and gave her a wash. I saw marks all over her body indicating she had been beaten multiple times. I felt myself shake with anger. I took deep breaths. I couldn't allow myself to get angry lest it should frighten Aoi.

"Aoi-chan I'm going to heal you ok?" I said in a quiet voice.

I lay my hands on her head and using my healing alice I healed her but I felt something was wrong. I looked into Aoi's mind and felt her pain as my alice worked through her. Worried I immediately went to the source of the pain. I saw that she had been given a serum when she first came and that they hadn't taken enough care and had hit her in a vital spot.

"Aoi-chan do u feel pain anywhere?" I questioned

"Um… I feel pain near my stomach but it was when the AAO people stabbed the needle in. I thought it would go away soon" she replied innocently

"Aoi-chan I'm going to make you fall asleep. Please don't worry" with that I used my voice pheromone and made Aoi sleep.

I placed my hand on top of Aoi's stomach. I started to put my healing alice to work. I was working for 2 hours when finally it was all healed. With a sigh of relief I gently laid Aoi on the king sized bed in my special star bedroom.

I was just about to go sleep on the couch when I felt a hand grab me. I turned back in surprise to find that Aoi had grabbed onto me. With a gentle smile plastered on my face I lay down next to her and slept with her.

**5.00 am the next day**

I awoke with a start. I glanced around to find that Aoi was nowhere in sight. With a start I got up in a fighting stance. Suddenly I was hit with an aroma of blueberry pancakes. With a sigh of relief I walked into the kitchen to find Aoi wearing a apron and making some pancakes.

"Good morning onee-chan" greeted Aoi

"Good morning Aoi-chan" I replied with a relieved smile

***KNOCK KNOCK***

I went to open the door and the first thing I saw were tantalizing crimson eyes.

"Morning Mikan" smirked Natsume

"hn." I said in a disgruntled voice

I let him in and Aoi ran to meet him.

"GOOD MORNING ANII-SAMA!!!" she shouted in delight

"Good morning Buriko" he replied with a hint of a smile

I felt a pang of sadness seeing the two siblings together. I wished Youichi was here. Then he would have been great friends with Aoi.

"I need to go. You to have fun and let yourselves out"

With that I jumped out the window and sprinted towards the forbidden forest. As I was running I felt tears run down my face as I remembered Youichi. He was such a dear brother. I could never stop blaming myself for his death. I felt my eyes flash red and my hair slowly turn blood red.

NO I couldn't let my emotions take the better of me I quickly calmed myself and my body turned back to normal. I felt someone pursuing me and quickly jumped up a tree. As I was attempting to run away I wiped my tears away.

I was going to run deeper into the forest when suddenly a ring of flames surrounded me. Immediately I knew who my pursuer was.

Quickly without a second thought I nullified the ring of flames but suddenly felt strong arms hug me around the waist. I looked to see Natsume hugging me and look at me with concerned eyes.

I covered my eyes with my bangs.

"Let go of me Natsume..." I commanded

"No" he said stubbornly

"Natsume… you can't involve yourself with me… if you do you'll end up hurt. I couldn't bare to see another one of my precious people get hurt because of me… please…. " I said softly

"Mikan… do you honestly think that I would give up on you because of what you said? Don't make me laugh. I can protect myself." replied Natsume

"No… your going to become my weakness. They can use that against me.. and I'm not going to allow that to happen. I've lost too many people Natsuem… I've given up myself to the school in order to protect it. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hinder my way"

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I swiftly ran deeper into the forest.

"Natsume… you can't come into the darkness I'm in…"

**In the forbidden forest**

"Persona.. I know your there come out.. " I said in a dangerous voice

" Well well well.. I never knew that the infamous Shironeko could even harbor feelings of love after the incident of her brother. I wonder what would happen if I sent him on a dangerous mission by himself. Maybe even his sister will join me" smirked Person

In a flash I had pinned him against the tree and had applied enough force to break through the trees. I could barely register the fact that he had a look of shock on his face.

"You will not touch him or his sister… do that.. and you'll wish that you never lived in the first place. Do you understand?" I hissed angrily

"ha! Feeling feisty are we?"

Suddenly I felt my head explode in pain. I knew that voice. The voice of the elementary school principal.

"Damn… you…." I gasped in pain

"My dear dear Shironeko is that the way to treat your master?" smirked the ESP " come now you know that you'll obey every command I give you. And I know for a fact you'll obey me. Would you like to show our dear Persona a example? Stay absolutely still" commanded the ESP

With that he walked slowly and purposely towards me. I tried to move and found that I could no longer control my body. He slowly reached out to me and caressed my cheek and slowly and as if he was showing someone proof he kissed me. I wanted so badly to punch him. To watch him constrict in pain. But when I had given myself up to my school I had also given my obedience to the school. I wouldn't be able to break away from that. I saw that Persona was smirking at me. The only thing that registered was the fact that I was slowly being drained of my energy. I passed out.

**ESP POV**

I smirked in satisfaction as my favorite pet collapsed into my arms. I looked towards the trees as i saw or should I say heard the Kuroneko rushing to fine my pet.

I saw him break into the clearance and saw his eyes flash in anger as he saw my pet in my arms.

"let go of her" he hissed

"no.. she's my pet and I may do as I please" with that he hugged her and kissed her unconscious form on the lips just to piss of my second favorite pet.

I watched in amusement as Natsume tensed with anger.

"Go back to your home Kuroneko. You know that you'll never be free from me. And nor will this pet escape. I tell you how I'm sure? I can see in your eyes fear and anger but also worry for Shironeko. Do you love her? Do you want to be with her and your sister in peace? Too bad only I can make her listen. Only I can control her. Did you know that? I can make her die to suffer a sufferable death. But I'll keep her just to watch her wince in pain and to watch her suffer. That's what she shall get. What angry my dear Kuroneko? Haha well too bad. Persona escort Kuroneko to his dorm."

With that I carried Shironeko and carelessly threw her onto the floor.

"Tch you stupid girl. How dare you get a lover when all you need is me? You just like your mother. But as the saying goes. Like mother like daughter."

**Normal pov – Mikan wakes up**

I felt my self disorientated and weak. What had happened to me? I just remembered the ESP kissing me and as If I was drained of all of my strength. Oh no.. what happened to Natsume. He must not go anywhere near the ESP. The ESP can manipulate anyone through his words. You could say he has the voice pheromone. But the truth is that his alice if more then that. He has the alice of control. He can control anyone through his mind or through his actions. If Natsume gets caught.. I don't know if he would survive…

I felt a warm rivulet flow down my face. I thought of my sorrow of my sadness. I felt my mouth open and a song of my heart came out and formed words.

_When you left me. With you went my life. _

_I was a cage bird that could barely thrive_

_I was a caged bird with the keys thrown away_

_There was no one their to help me _

_and there's nothing more to say_

_That I needed all your love _

_And I needed all my trust_

_And I needed all you patience you give to a crippled dove_

_When you finally returned I laughed and cried_

_My broken wings that now could fly_

_My broken wings my broken wings_

_My broken wings that now could fly_

_My broken wings my broken wings my broken wings that now could fly_

(note: this is a song my friend made up. Please do not use this song for anything thanks you.)

As my song ended my face was dripping with my tears.

"Natsume…are you safe? I know I can never show you my love for if I do I put you in danger.. please understand me."

I quickly teleported into my room and changed for school.

**In the classroom**

I was walking to my classroom. I could tell I was late. No one was in the corridors. I swiftly opened the door and walked to my seat. I could feel people's eyes on me. I glared at them and they turned swiftly back to the teacher.

I saw Natsume in his seat and gave a silent sigh of relief.

*RING RING*

Sighs I guess I came just as class finished. Oh wells I was just about to jump out of the windows when someone through something at me. With a smirk I just grabbed the paper and jumped out. I flew on the winds towards my favorite sakura tree.

I opened the note.

_Mikan meet me today in front of OUR sakura tree. I need to ask you something. I'll wait until you come. Meet me at 11pm. C u then ps. Burn this note_

I gazed at the note and burned it to ashes. …I wonder what's wrong. I hope he's not going to ask questions about me…

**11pm at the sakura tree**

I swiftly ran to the sakura tree. I saw Natsume lying in the branches waiting for me.

I jumped up into the branches and gave him a small but noticeable smile.

"what did you want?" I asked

"Mikan…. Would you like to go out with me..?" he questioned

TO BE CONTINUED

hey guys.. I'm really sorry for not updating. I was thinking of maybe deleting all my stories. But decided against it. Anyways. Thank you for your support and I'll try my best on updating. I just wanted to ask my readers which of my stories they like best so I can finish that first.  anyways thank you for reading and please give me reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_**In the classroom**_

_I was walking to my classroom. I could tell I was late. No one was in the corridors. I swiftly opened the door and walked to my seat. I could feel people's eyes on me. I glared at them and they turned swiftly back to the teacher._

_I saw Natsume in his seat and gave a silent sigh of relief._

_*RING RING*_

_Sighs I guess I came just as class finished. Oh wells I was just about to jump out of the windows when someone through something at me. With a smirk I just grabbed the paper and jumped out. I flew on the winds towards my favorite sakura tree._

_I opened the note._

_Mikan meet me today in front of OUR sakura tree. I need to ask you something. I'll wait until you come. Meet me at 11pm. C u then ps. Burn this note_

_I gazed at the note and burned it to ashes. …I wonder what's wrong. I hope he's not going to ask questions about me…_

_**11pm at the sakura tree**_

_I swiftly ran to the sakura tree. I saw Natsume lying in the branches waiting for me._

_I jumped up into the branches and gave him a small but noticeable smile._

"_what did you want?" I asked_

"_Mikan…. Would you like to go out with me..?" he questioned_

**Chapter 8-shironeko meet kuroneko**

My heart dropped down to my stomach. I couldn't believe how things had turned out. I was trying so hard. So hard not to break down right in front of him right now. No no no no no!!!!!! He of all people must not love me…he cant!!!

"…"

"mikan..?" he asked me uncertaintly

I looked at him. I love him. The only way I can protect him is to reject him.

"listen to me hyuuga..i don't love you nor will ever love someone like you" I answered coldly

I felt as if a knife had stabbed through my heart and I felt like vomiting. How could I do this? Every nerve in my body was screaming at me "YOU IDIOT!!!" I saw hurt, betrayal, sadness in his eyes. I couldn't breathe. I turned my head away.

"go away from me I don't want to see your face" I whispered

I heard him jump away. I fell to my knees.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GODDAMIT!!!" I screamed in frustration

I screamed and screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse. Tears fell down my face. How could I do this to him…someone I loved with all my heart…

I got up and ran towards the forbidden forest. I found my spot there. I began my practice. I formed icicles in my hand. I pressed the sharp points to my neck. I felt blood start to trickle down my neck. I pressed harder and harder.

Blood started to pour down. One more hard push and I knew that I would die. I was willing myself to press it deeper into my throat.

"stop" a voice commanded.

My body froze immediately. The damn elementary school principal. I willed my body to move. I manage to press it deeper into myself when suddenly I saw the elementary principal remove his control device. Shitt I quickly tried to push it deeper into myself.

"STOP" he commanded strongly

I felt anger pulse through me. How dare he. Stop me who was he to stop me????

"hmmm my cute little shironeko…trying to die so early now are we? But wait..i can't let my precious toy die now can i?" he smirked and cradled my cheeks

I flinched back and nearly vomited in disgust. I watched his face smirk and laugh…

"don't touch me" I hissed through clenched teeth

His eyebrows rose until they were hidden in his bangs. Then his eyes flashed in anger.

"hmm…you know shironeko I can make anything happen to you. I've been lenient. But now I see I made a mistake. You know with a couple of words I can make you forget all your memories. Make you my slave or my fiancée. Hmmm…… I guess I'll have to now." He stated

No…he couldn't!!! I tried to struggle against him. I pushed my nullification out and tried so hard but it wouldn't come out. No I can't lose my memories.. no natsume, hotaru my friends…

"your going to forget everything important to you. Natsume, hotaru your friends your love. Im your master and your fiancée and you shall listen to whatever I command. You shall only love me and no one else. Luna Koizumi is your best friend. And most of all you shall never ever love Natsume Hyuuga again" he whispered

I heard his commands and immediately felt the effects. I saw him look at me and saw that I was fighting of his commands. I watched in horror as he leant down towards me and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened.

He could not do this to me. I felt my being slip down. I could feel it losing my grip. No…dammit….

I saw him smirk in victory. No I couldn't let him take my memories. I felt myself split into two. One self falling into a deep slumber. And the fake one emerging.

"wake up" I heard the sweetest voice calling me from my slumber.

I woke up to see the Rei (esp principal sorry don't know his name) gazing down at me. I reached out to touch his face. So smooth…so beautiful…

"and how are you feeling babe?" he questioned

"fine thanks" I smiled " what am I doing here?"

Suddenly I felt someone running towards me and tensed immediately in front of the Rei. A raven haired boy emerged from the forest. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. But all I felt was killers intent. I registered that his eyes held confusion and anger. I created a nullification barrier around me and Rei.

" who are you and what do you want??" I hissed glaring at him angrily.

He glared angrily at Rei.

"what have you done to mikan???" he shouted

He took a threatening step towards Rei and I . I immediately took a stance and hissed in warning. He looked at me as if I had betrayed him somehow.

"who is this Rei? Is he on our side or should I kill him right now?" I questioned looking lovingly at Rei.

Rei smirked and looked at the raven haired boy.

"Well Natsume…how do you feel? Isn't my fiancée the most beautiful person on earth?" Rei tilted his head down and kissed me hungrily.

I immediately responded and moaned in pleasure.

I saw the boy named Natsume or something clench his fist.

"introduce yourself sweetheart" rei said

I nodded.

" Mikan Sakura. Fiancée to Rei. 15 years old. Sec and nullification alice. Da class. Nice to meet you" I bowed politely.

"lets go Mikan." Rei stated

I nodded and let him hold my hand. He walked me to my classroom.

I walked in and went to my seat.

Some random girls came up to me and started acting like they were friendly with me. A bubblegum haired girl, green permed hair girl, raven haired girl and a sea blue haired girl. I couldn't take it anymore.

"who are you?" I questioned coldly.

The bubblegum and sea blue haired girls looked at me in shock. The raven haired girl dropped all her inventions. The permed hair girl just looked at me in surprise.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA*

I saw the bullets coming out of the raven haired girls gun or something. I quickly dodged them and pinned the raven haired girl to the wall by the neck.

"don't you dare even think about shooting me" I hissed

"Mikan that's enough"

I immediately let go.

"im sorry luna…but she shot something at me…" I stated

Everyone looked in utter shock. I just glanced at them briefly and then went and sat next to Luna.

*SLAAAAMMMMMMMMMM*

**Hey guys hope you guys liked the story. I know its all over the place but please bear with me :D thanks you and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm really really sorry for not updating.. I have no excuse but I'm sorry. I've had no inspiration to write and I was going through a small phase in school. So anyways I realized that I've never made a disclaimer cause I thought it wasn't required but since I don't want to get sued. I'm only gonna say this once since I really cbb to do it for every single chappie.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Enjoy~!

Previously

I saw the boy named Natsume or something clench his fist.

"introduce yourself sweetheart" rei said

I nodded.

" Mikan Sakura. Fiancée to Rei. 15 years old. Sec and nullification alice. Da class. Nice to meet you" I bowed politely.

"lets go Mikan." Rei stated

I nodded and let him hold my hand. He walked me to my classroom.

I walked in and went to my seat.

Some random girls came up to me and started acting like they were friendly with me. A bubblegum haired girl, green permed hair girl, raven haired girl and a sea blue haired girl. I couldn't take it anymore.

"who are you?" I questioned coldly.

The bubblegum and sea blue haired girls looked at me in shock. The raven haired girl dropped all her inventions. The permed hair girl just looked at me in surprise.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA*

I saw the bullets coming out of the raven haired girls gun or something. I quickly dodged them and pinned the raven haired girl to the wall by the neck.

"don't you dare even think about shooting me" I hissed

"Mikan that's enough"

I immediately let go.

"im sorry luna…but she shot something at me…" I stated

Everyone looked in utter shock. I just glanced at them briefly and then went and sat next to Luna.

*SLAAAAMMMMMMMMMM*

Chapter 9- Shironeko meet kuroneko

I glanced up my senses warning me that someone was letting of killer intent. Looking up I saw that raven haired boy walking towards us. What was his name again.. uh…netsuke…natsuie…oh right! Natsume. Hn.. I don't really care.

Turning away with disinterest I closed my eyes and began to look out the window listening absentmindly as Luna began to talk to me. Feeling his presence stopping in front of me I glanced up with a blank stare.

"Can I help you..?" I said coldly

"What the heck do you think your doing Mikan..? What are you doing with the stupid son of a b**** principle?" he snarled

I got up abruptly and grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"What the f*** did you say you freak?" I hissed in anger

Once again I saw a flash of betrayal in his eyes. seeing that I pulled back abruptly feeling a sharp pain in my head.

"Mikan get away from him" Luna said in a soft voice

I walked towards her.

"Luna i'm gonna go get some fresh air my head hurts"

Without waiting for a reply I opened the window and jumped out. Racing towards the forbidden forest I ran until I couldn't breathe properly without gasping. I closed my eyes. I felt anger burn through me for no reason.

"_Persona..come out here I need to spar with someone"_

A gush of wind blew throughout the forest and Persona appeared.

Without warning I lashed out at him.

Kick Punch Block Punch Kick

When I finally felt like my anger had disappeared. I stopped. Persona must've been pissed cause even though I stopped I saw him aim a kick towards my head. Raising my hand I blocked it.

"Piss off Persona before I get mad again." I hissed

Feeling his presence disappear I climbed up a tree and glanced at the school.

I had this weird feeling inside me. Almost as if there was someone fighting within me.

" **Let me out you stupid shell!"**

"_who the hell are you?"_

"**What do you mean who the hell are you? Get out of my body!"**

"_What! Your in my body!"_

I mentally shut this voice in a cage and chucked the key away. Who was that..? she sounded like me. She felt like me. Yet she isn't me. What is going on?

I felt a headache start to build. Who was in my body.

Suddenly I felt something tugging in my heart when I thought of Natsume. What the hell?

"_Mikan come to my office" _said Rei

I teleported to his side.

"You called for me Rei?" I asked

"Mikan you have a mission." He said with a smirk

Reaching out he began to caress my face. I leaned into his touch feeling electricity running through me. For some reason my body leaned into his touch yet my mind screamed that this was wrong. Rei seemed to sense my inner turmoil.

"Mikan" he said coldly

"Hai?" I questioned

"What are you thinking about" he asked with snarl.

"Rei? I wasn't thinking about anything" I said with confusion evident in my mind

"Don't lie to me" he hissed in anger

Without warning he lashed out at me.

My reflex got the better of me and I blocked his slap towards my face with my hand. His eyes widened in anger.

"You will not defend yourself against me. Do you understand mi-kan?" he commanded.

He once again lashed out and slapped me. I wanted to reach out to grab his hand but my body wouldn't listen to me. My face snapped to the side as his hand connected to face.

I let out a hiss.

"You are mine Mikan. You will not think about anything other than me in my presence do you understand?" he asked softly

"Hai forgive my ignorance Rei." I replied.

Once again he reached out and caressed the cheek that had started to swell.

"Now look what you made me do to your face Mikan"

"Rei you said I had a mission.?" I asked

"Yes. I need you to wipe out a AAo HQ. I expect you to be back by night. Dismissed"

With that I disappeared in a flurry sakura petals

END

Okay guys sorry for the crappy chapter I'll try to do better. If you guys review please give me some ideas! Thanks


End file.
